Almost Holiday Spirit
by MzViolet
Summary: Can Tart give his freinds a little Christmas spirit with some decorations, Christmas trees, and ......a chrome toaster? Discontinued.


Chocolate Pudding-chan: Mwahaha! I am back with a Christmas fic! I know it's a little early, but I'm just trying to get you all into the spirit! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Chocolate Pudding-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew (Or Christmas, for that matter )

* * *

Kisshu stared out the window at the white globs of snow falling from the sky. He thought about all that had happened that day. Tart has insisted that they at least tried to celebrate this "Christmas" thing; because it's seemed so popular here on earth. He'd even manage to win Pai over, pushing the fact that it was "study of human culture" or something.

Bah.

Tart had also spent about and hour explaining all about a "Santa" person, who was said to bring gifts to everyone that day before Christmas. He had pestered at Pai by poking at him, stating that they "Couldn't have Christmas without Christmas lists" or list of gift they wanted this strange, fat man to bring them.

And so, the incident as followed occurred.

Tart gathered his comrades in the "Living room" of their ship.

"Okay everyone!" he started! "Let's review! Kisshu, you go first!"

"Ugh…" Kish pulled out the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket that was supposed to be his list.

"LEMME SEE IT!" Tart shouted, promptly snatching it from him.

"Let's see….. 'A signed photo of Ichigo'. That's all you want?!"

"Yep."

"But Kish! You're supposed to ask for presents, not……girls."

"How do you know all this anyway?!"

"Internet." Tart said simply. "NEXT!" He shouted, taking Pai list to read aloud.

"Okay… 'A solar powered calculator, 'A rubik's cube,' 'A book on the history of the theory of'---' WHAT LANGUAGE IS THIS IN?!"

"Science; which you obviously don't know a thing about." Pai remarked, scoffing at Taruto's strange beliefs.

"Listen, can't we just skip this?"

"NO!" Tart stared "IT'S IMPORTANT! Now, read mine." He said, handing a very long piece of paper to Pai.

His eyes skimmed it, and grew wider at each item.

"'A toaster'? 'Two lobsters'? 'A HAM'?! This is crazy!"

"Bup bup bup! I happen to LOVE ham! Just keep reading it!"

"'A pair of blue fuzzy socks', 'A stuffed piggy', 'A--' Hey! You put toaster twice!"

"I really need that toaster!" Tart said, but then hehad a thought "Ooh! A chrome one!" He finished, finally satisfied.

"TARUTO! This whole thing is idiotic! I mean, 'A flea collar'?! Since when so you have fleas?!"

"I just wanted to see what they looked liked; I've never really seen one before…" Tart said quietly.

"HOLD IT!" Pai interrupted. "Tart, if you want to do this so badly…." Tart nodded with wide eyes. "…..Then how about each of us gets the others _one_ thing from their list."

"Okay!" Tart said happily. He would be perfectly happy with the flea collar.

"Ugh…" Kish muttered; he hated this whole thing anyway. This caught Taruto's attention.

"Kisshu! Where's your holiday spirit?! I mean, gosh, you've been goin' so emo on us lately!"

"I—uh—WHAT?!"

It took a lot of will power on Pai's part to hold back laughter.

"You know what we need now, guys?!"

Kish sighed. "What _now_ Tart?"

"WE NEEDS A CHRISTMAS TREE!"

"Of course. Now it's filled with PLANTS!"

"I'm serious guys! I mean, just look in stores! They're everywhere!"

……..After an hour long outing to the department store; in which Tart spends and hour explaining the meaning of "Christmas ornaments", Pai trying his best to listen, and some weird little girl trying to pull off Kish's ear, stating that he was "Weally twall for an elf"…………..

"So, that's it!" Tart said, finishing with a satisfied smile.

"So…It's a holiday filled with balls?"

"KISSHU!"

"What, it's true."

"Listen, both of you! We will get one SMALL tree, on Tart's behalf."

"YAY!"

"But why?!"

"Kisshu, I did not just sit through and hour of that lecture to walk out of here empty handed, and I'm sure you almost getting your ear pulled off has got to mean something, now let's go."

Tart happily followed; while Kish dragged behind.

Bah.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: There you goes! Don't worry, it's not done, and it will get better! I may change the rating to "T", depending on the circumstances. Happy Holidays! 


End file.
